five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Minecrafts: Reprisal
Five Nights at Minecrafts: Reprisal is a 2017 survival horror game released for Xbox One, PS3, Nintendo Switch, mobile platforms and PC. It is the first game in the FNaMC series after a long hiatus. Unlike what you might think, it's not a spin-off, but the next game in the series (not counting this because i'm pretty sure it won't be finished for a loooooooooooong time), set directly after Six Nights at Minecrafts. It will be one of the launch titles for Nintendo's new Switch platform. The game is a first in many FNAF games to introduce durability for more than just the Flashlight. The game is not just the fourth game in the series. It's also the first of a new "quatrology", the other three of which will be Five Nights at Minecrafts: Requital, Five Nights At Minecraft's: Vendetta and Five Nights at Minecrafts: Retribution. All of these are teased at in the tagline. Story The story is set in a stronghold, which intersects with an abandoned mineshaft. The government wants to make it a public labyrinth. The player character (whose name is never mentioned) is assigned to keep control of it while the people are building it. The government however, creates modified mobs from DNA samples who are supposed to give the people a good scare. However, they run loose into the stronghold. The player is not aware and has to survive for five nights while avoiding not only these monsters, but also some other dangers. Game Mechanics *Walking: The player character can walk freely throughout their starting location, a room with a desk, trash can and back window, with the Arrow Keys (that's right, no WASD this time). Additionally, they can click to certain doors in the hallway to the right to peek through them. One can peek into the left vent as well. The "free-roaming" is restricted to the starting location and the right hallway only, and the walking in the hallway is entirely done with the mouse, while it is done with the Arrow Keys for the "Office" location. *Cameras: The Monitor returns, because how else would you find your enemies if your movement is confined ? *Radar: There is also a radar for when the Monitor goes down or simply if you feel like using it. However, it only shows the Office and the '''closest '''rooms adjacent to it. *Flashlight: Self-explanatory. *Left Vent: There is a vent to your left that you can check in. You can close it, but not all are affected. *Back Window: There's a window behind you that you can look through. Some enemies jumpscare from here by smashing through it. *Mob Head: Put on a Zombie Head to look like a Zombie and trick enemies into not attacking you. Hooray ! (Not all enemies are guaranteed to fall for it. May decay if used for too long.) *Piston: There's no Elevator unlike the first game, but yet there are pistons. You can activate them by clicking a big, red and obvious button. The piston will push some sandstone blocks upwards, blocking the doorway to the right hall. However, not all enemies are stopped, the sand will collapse if used too long and you can not leave the Office as long as the pistons are active (obvious, isn't it ?). *Splash Potion: Throw one in the right hall, one of the doorways it contains or the left vent to scare away enemies. Easy, right ? Well, except you only have twenty of them a night and not everyone's so afraid of it. *Lingering Potion: A stronger version of the Splash Potion that keeps enemies away from you for a while, but again, some of them do not give up. You only have eight of these. *Lantern: Only usable when the power is shut off on Nights 3 and 5. Light up the building with it while you walk through it (the only instances in the game where you can actually go anywhere), but it does attract enemies and over time the candle will go out, and what if it does ? Well, then you're pretty much screwed. *Spike Block: Activate this and spikes with a strong sedative effect, putting a mob to sleep for the rest of the night. Does not work on everyone and can only be used once per night. *Spectral Arrow: Fire this and enemies that can turn invisible will gain a white outline, so we can see them. Yay! *Dispensers: Shoot Fire Charges to defeat enemies. Can only be used on Night 6, when all other defences are deactivated. Rooms The game is mainly set in an underground complex, although the Surface Mesa cameras show the inside and outside of the exit, though. The Mesa is a reference to a recently added feature that allows mineshafts to generate at surface level in Mesa biomes. The enemies have no true starting location: they technically do, but do not appear on the cameras. As soon as they start to move, they appear in their starting location, as if they literally appeared out of nowhere. On Camera *Fountain *Library, Floor 1 *Library, Floor 2 *Secret Compartment (hidden room on Library Floor 2) *Staircases 1-6 *Dungeon *Triple Dungeon *Doubledecker Dungeon *Mineshaft Bridge *Cave Spider Spawner *Dirt Room *Intersection 1 (intersection between a Stronghold and a Mineshaft) *Intersection 2 (intersection between a Dungeon, a Mineshaft and a Dungeon) *Pillar Room *Underground Ravine *Ocean Monument 1-5 *Center of Ocean Monument *Surface Mesa 1-2 Not Viewable with Camera *The Office *Right Hallway *Left Vent *Back Window Returning enemies Skeleton *The Skeleton returns as one of the most prominent enemies of the game. *Behaviour: The Skeleton moves very sneakily. He carries a Bow and Arrow for when offence is needed. If viewed for too long, he will destroy the camera with his bow. If he makes it to the Right Hallway, he will try to shoot the player with his bow. Some Tipped Arrows can affect the player, such as Slowness, Mining Fatique, Nausea and Blindness. If the player walks away to avoid the arrows, the Skeleton comes closer, ultimately standing in the doorway to shoot more arrows. Apparoach it and the Skeleton will kick the player into the wall and shoot more arrows. Turning away or using the wrong means of defense will result in a jumpscare. **Lights out: The Skeleton walks around the complex. Coming too close results in a jumpscare. From a distance, it can also kill the player with poisonous arrows. *Nights: All nights from Night 4 onwards. *Jumpscares: **Normal: Grabs the player, shakes him/her and holds him/her up while screaming. **Blackout: The lights go on as the Skeleton grabs the player, launches him/her into the air and shoots an arrow at him/her. *Means of defense: Piston, Lingering Potion (will still shoot arrows) *Movement pattern: Goes through all rooms at random, may backtrack Wither Skeleton *The Wither Skeleton initially doesn't appear deadly at all, considering he never really has to be repelled with anything... until the lights go out. *Behaviour: The Wither Skeleton starts at the surface before taking a set pattern to the Office. If watched with the cameras for too long, he will curse the player with the Wither effect, blocking their view of the clock and the Radar. He will eventually appear in the Right Hallway. Shining the Flashlight while he's at the door will make him attack. Ignore him and he will appear at the Back Window. Do not turn around or use the cameras. If you do, he will attack. Simply idle for 10 seconds and he will leave. **Lights out: This is when our friend becomes a little... harsh. The Wither Skeleton walks around the Dirt Room, the Pillar Room and the Underground Ravine. When you hear bones, get away. If you don't it will stand next to you. Idle long enough and he will leave. Don't and he will brutally kill you with his sword. Shining the Flashlight will immediately make him attack. *Jumpscares: **Normal: Grabs the player, shakes him/her and slams him/her into the ground while screaming. **Blackout: Throws a rib at the player, then leaps at him and horizontally slices him/her in half (from the waist) with his sword. *Means of defense: Do nothing or do not turn to specific directions *Movement pattern (Normal only): Surface Mesa 1 -> Staircase 3 -> Mineshaft Bridge -> Dirt Room -> Library, Floor 1 -> Fountain -> Right Hallway -> The Office -> Back Window -> Staircase 3 -> repeat. New enemies Cave Spider TBA Husk TBA Audio The sound made when the Enderman, Beta Enderman and Ender Cube jumpscare the player. Category:Games Category:Work in progress